February 14th
by Burning Rubber
Summary: Sui-Feng has a letter she wants to deliver to Yoruichi on this special day... Sui experiences something unexpected. Yorusoi/Yorusui.


AN: It's been awhile since I've wrote anything. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things of again. School has been consuming my life recently but I want to make it a point to write recreationally, even if it's fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it for whatever it's worth.

I don't own Bleach. Well technically I do, but it's the one that isn't capitalized.

Sweating palms, repressed quivers, all wrapped up with scarlet cheeks is what Sui-Feng is wearing for Valentines Day this year. Her hand tightly grasps the letter. Each step she takes is a rebellion against her head lead by her heart. The strong, powerful, red muscle has it's way, despite every other body part protesting. She has managed to successfully drag herself to Yoruichi's house. Well, it's really Kisuke's but that's beside the point. She's here for _her_. Sui's feet are grounded like tree roots, immersed in the soft mud snaking down deep into the earth's crust. She is unable to physically take a step forward, but it isn't because of the slick ground.

Thoughts swarm around her head like a worker bee in a hive. All these musings serve the one supreme queen that is her brain. Right now, these little bees are focused on the perfect sentence. The select group of words that will serve as the perfect palette for Sui's masterpiece of a confession. The correct amount of adjectives and adverbs that will finally make her seemly ineffable feelings become a coherent sentence. She could spend forever standing outside, basking in sunlight patiently waiting for the moon and the stars. Hopefully, they would hold all the world's answers, but the afternoon is nearly gone and Sui-Feng is no closer than before when she started thinking.

With the bitter realization that procrastination is simply another form of foolishness, Sui-Feng, marches on. Small, languid steps paired with shorts breaths and white knuckles are the markings of the battle that is waging inside her. Forcing her hand to stop shaking, Sui-Feng, grabs the door handle and quietly creeps in. Following the familiar pathway, she heads to Yoruichi's door. Sui-Feng puts her hand out to open it when her stomach sinks. She hears moans and a bed creek near by. The noises are coming from Kisuke's room from the sound of it. Putting the two together, Sui-Feng, tries to tighten the leaky pipes that are now her eyes. She steadies her breath and turns around, ready to sneak out. It is now overtly apparent what a fool she really is, luckily, she's fortunate enough to not be caught in such a comprising position.

Again, she grabs that golden knob. Except this time there is no hesitation, but the desperation she carries in her heart is nearly doubled. With a soft and sly motion to the right, cool winds greet Sui and an unexpected sight. Her eyes flicker several times as she tries to shut her jaw. It is a miserable attempt and she hopelessly fails. There in front front of her stands a fully clothed, Yoruichi, standing outside the shop.

"Wh-What are you doing out here, Yoruichi-Sama?" Sui-Feng asks earnestly with flushed cheeks. She wipes away the tears nonchalantly.

"You know, I was going to ask you the same thing." She says flatly.

Sui-Feng bites down on her lips. Those busy bees seem to be at a loss when confronted by the Flash Goddess. Things always seemed so much better in theory than in practice for Sui-Feng. "I wanted to tell you something… but it doesnt matter now." The words ring hollow in Yoruichi's ears. "Sorry to disturb you." Sui-Feng bows and continues on her away, eager to get back to the Soul Society and drown hers tears in a old fashion workout.

"Well you came all the way here. Just spill it." She replies bluntly with a weak smile.

"I really rather save it for another time, Yoruichi-Sama."

Yoruichi pinches the bridge of her nose. "C'mon, Sui, what's up? I know you didn't travel all the here just for fun. I mean, it must be something real special for you to break into _our _house."

Certain words burn brighter and hotter than any fire ever could, especially when they hit a chord in your heart. The words '_our' _and '_house' _together had that effect on Sui-Feng.

She feels the letter crinkling in her hands, feels it becoming a small ball and eventually slips the tattered letter in her pocket unnoticed. She didn't want to answer anymore questions from Yoruichi. She just can't… not tonight.

"Tell me what you were doing out here first then I'll tell you." Sui-Feng croaks out trying to mask any emotion that may escape through her voice. She doesn't know why she asked that. Sui-Feng really just meant to leave, but the words were brimming on her mouth and spilled out of her mouth.

Yoruichi shrugs her shoulders. "I just got back from running some errands." She lifts up her shoes and points to them. "See these?" She beams proudly at the sparkly white shoes with a swoosh mark. "These are supposed to be the best! I just got 'em."

Sui-Feng crinkles her eyebrows. "Are you being serious or was that just for the pun?"

"No, I'm serious but the pun was intentional." She smirks playfully at Sui-Feng. Who shakes her head, pretending to disapprove but enjoying the play on words.

Sui was and is still a sucker for that look. Yoruichi's smile always melts her heart, no matter how much Sui-Feng tries to resist it. The light-hearted, carefree attitude that Yoruichi posses and that helium laugh she has makes Sui-Feng's head feel like it's in the sky, high above any expectations, realities, and consequences. Yoruichi makes, Sui-Feng, live in the moment and forget about the rest. For a second Sui-Feng was uninhibited and just happy to be around her.

"So," Yoruichi starts. "What are you doing here? I held up my end of the bargain."

Sui-Feng stares at her hands while twiddling her thumbs like a meek child. "It's nothing urgent. I'm sorry if I made you worry or anything like that. It was just something personal… I wanted to tell you-"

"Something personal?" Yoruichi's brows are raised, head tilted slightly to the right.

Sui-Feng is crashing back down to earth with gaining speeds. Goodbye oh blissful clouds, gravity is here once again to remind her of every anxiety. Yoruichi's high lasts about as long as the laughter does.

"Umm… Yes personal. You know, I'm not very good... with words so I,I w-wrote it down."

"Well, can I read it?" Yoruichi asks with a tone that oozes with curiosity.

Sui-Feng shakes her head and looks down to make her bangs hide her ever growing blush. This behavior does not go unnoticed by Yoruichi.

Yoruichi starts to walk closer to Sui-Feng whose heart is beating erratically, as blood floods up to her face. Sui-Feng shuts her eyes to the point of wincing and clamps her fists when she asks it.

"So you haven't been home in awhile right? You **weren't **in Kisuke's room?" Sui-Feng's voice is high pitched and quivers a bit at the last word.

Yoruichi is only a few inches away from Sui now. She places a hand on Sui-Fengs jaw and raises her head. The two women make eye contact. Fiery, sun light orbs meet the moon quenched rocks.

"That's right, Sui." Yoruichi makes her voice soft and just loud enough to be audiobale.

Sui-Feng lets out of air she didn't know she was holding in. "Okay." She steadies her breath, hands slowly unclenching. Sui-Feng feels her muscles become less tense and that sick feeling disperses from her stomach.

Yoruichi brings Sui-Feng into a hug, grasping her once pupil in a tight embrace. The taller woman rests her head in the nape of Sui-Feng's neck.

"You always get so worked up about these things, Sui-Feng. It's okay." Yoruichi's hot breath tickles Sui's neck. "I'm not going to go anywhere, if you dont want me too."

Sui-Feng indulgences in her mentors presence. Unbeknownst to her, Yoruichi snakes her hand into Sui-Fengs pocket, gently grabbing the crumpled and torn paper. In a second, Yoruichi, lets go just as Sui-Feng realizes what happened. Yoruichi holds the letter high the air, clearly excited to read it.

"Hey, Yoruichi-Sama give that back! C'mon now." Sui-Feng tries to get the letter from Yoruichi but she is too short to reach it. "Yoruichi-Sama, I don't want to escalate this! Give it back now." Sui-Feng starts to jump up and down trying to reclaim the letter.

Yoruichi only grins at the prospect. "Wow, you're willing to fight me over this bad boy." She waves the letter up and down but it's still just a centimeter too low for Sui-Feng. "It's gotta be _good_, little bee."

Sui-Feng realizes how silly is acting and instantly stops. No more jumping up and down or pleading with Yoruichi-Sama. She will not allow herself to be made a fool of again. No way, she goes right for the offensive by tackling her but not too hard, because she doesn't want to risk hurting, Yoruichi-Sama.

Yoruichi laughs at the half assed attempt as she shunpos away. Sui-Feng is quick to be on her tail, pursuing her. They both run atop rooftops, making sure to keep their energy levels low to prevent any disturbances from those spiritually aware or hollows. This continues on, Yoruichi, letting Sui-Feng come just close enough to get hopeful about catching up to her, but at the last second, Yoruichi, pulls ahead. No matter how hard Sui-Feng tries Yoruichi is just a bit _more _than her in both speed and tactic.

_Some things never change._ Sui-Feng race continues as they reach the forest.

Yoruichi hops from tree branch to tree branch, constantly on the look out for Sui. She doesn't know where along the line she lost track of her, but she believes it was near the beginning. Right around the afternoon turned into night. Yoruichi can't sense Sui-Feng anymore, so she looks back for a split second, consequently slowing down to see where her little bee is. Suddenly, she sees Sui-Feng come into frame from below. Yoruichi finds herself proud of her protege for using her surrounds like that. A grin envelopes her face.

Sui-Feng is ready to grab her Yoruichi-Sama and get her letter back, successfully this time too. Sui-Feng will only suffer minor embarrassment from earlier, all she needs to get that letter back. There's no way she can let her read it now. With one misstep Sui's plans are blown away with one fowl misstep.

"Shit!" Sui-Feng feels the wind blow past her face. She's falling fast, if she hits the ground at this rate she knows she's toast. Sui positions herself to try and lose momentum by grabbing onto one of the trees branches. Before she makes contact– she notices something. She doesn't feel the harsh kisses of the wind anymore, now it's more like a warm blanket. Sui-Feng realizes that shes being carried in Yoruichi's arms. The older woman gracefully lowers herself to the ground by dropping from lower branches till shes on the flat land.

"I guess, I win." Yoruichi smiles gingerly.

Sui-Feng quickly escapes Yoruichi's grasp. "Thank you." Sui-Feng bows for the second time that day. "... Yoruichi-Sama,"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" She asks earnestly.

"Maybe but if you must read that letter; I have to tell you something."

"I won't read if you dont want me to, little bee." She looks away up at bright sky

"Really?"

"Yes really. I mean, even though I probably should since its addressed to me and everything," She flicks Sui-Fengs nose. "but if it's for you, I'll restrain."

Sui-Feng smiles apparently with a glimmer in her eyes. There a moment of comfortable silence afterwards.

Yoruichi plops onto the ground sitting criss-crossed. "Sui, will you do me a favor? Do you remember when we would train in the forrest? We did it fairly often but one night, the night before I left, you fell asleep on my lap. I kept playing with your hair as you slept. Do you think you could let me do that again?"

Sui-feng represses a blush and gets in the familiar position, resting her head on Yoruichi's lap. Yoruichi starts to run her long fingers through the long, silk like hair. Sui-feng looks up at the stars. This isn't how she planned her night going but it seems like a pretty good alternative. Yoruichi brushing her hair, under a starlit night on Valentine's Day.

"You know, I thought this would be the year."

"Hmmm?" Sui-Feng happily hums.

"When you would…" The older woman stops playing with the youngers hair. Sui-Feng hearts to beat fast again, hanging on Yoruichi's words. "When you would tell me that personal information." The dark skinned woman coos.

Sui-Feng purses her lips unsure how to respond. "You know?" Sui looks up at her but doesn't dare to look her in the eyes.

"I knew before you did, my little bee."

Sui-Feng rises and sits up. "Yoruichi-Sama- I mean, Yoruichi."

"Don't worry about, Sui-Feng. This is how it's meant to be…" Her eyes are downcast. "If you were sure you would have made a mo-"

"No, Yoruichi, I need to ask you something."

Yoruichi lightly laughs at Sui-Feng's serious tone. "Yes?"

Sui-Feng grabs her letter then picks up a little heart shaped candy and offers it Yoruichi. "Will you be my valentine?"

"Only if you let me play with your hair some more."

"No, Yoruichi… I'm serious!"

"Me too, Sui-Feng." She plants a kiss on her forehead.

Sui leans into Yoruichi, hugging her tightly. "I love you Yoruichi. I'm not kidding." The words come out as throaty and raw. "I'm hopelessly in love you."

Yoruichi holds onto the girl making circle motions on her back with her hands. "I love you too, Sui-Feng. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to hear- uuuff."

Sui-Feng went right for Yoruichi's neck, planting kisses up and down it. Hitting all the rights spots. "You-You're really goo-ood at this Suui…"


End file.
